The present invention relates generally to signaling systems for ice fishing devices, and in particular to the combination of a lighting device, a holder for the lighting device and an insertable circuit interrupter for the lighting device, such combination designed to be merchandised in the form of an accessory for use with a conventional ice fishing tip-up. Still further, the invention deals with an improved tip-up assembly for use in ice fishing, which assembly includes improved lighting means as well as fish strike response circuit control means for use with the lighting means.
A number of light signaling devices have been proposed and some actually used on ice fishing tip-ups for the primary purpose of enhancing the signaling of a hooked fish on the line to the user. As is conventional in ice fishing, a single user may have a plurality of fishing lines exposed in an equal number of ice holes. Frequently, ice fishing occurs at dusk or in the dark and conventional signaling devices, such as flags or the like, forming a part of the known type of tip-up are inadequate to clearly advise the user of a strike.
There have been various proposals as to the manner in which a light can be provided as part of a tip-up. The conventional tip up includes a base, typically in the form of a flat board-like member, of sufficient length to span the ice fishing hole. A fishing line with hook attached depends from a reel on the board into the hole. Other components of the tip-up are mounted on the board and operatively connected with the reel or the line so as to cause a flag to pop up in the event that a fish takes the hook and exerts sufficient pressure on the line. For night use a light in some suitable form, such as a flashlight, is operated when the visual signaling device pops up.
Known types of lighted tip-ups include a number of disadvantages. In many instances the light source is, for all practical purposes, permanently mounted on the tip-up so that it is not readily useable for other purposes. Frequently the fishing line itself is utilized to interrupt the circuit of the light source so as to prevent operation of the light until a strike occurs of sufficient force to dislodge the fishing line from the light source. Alternatively, the flexible flag staff of the tip-up may be utilized to complete the circuit of the light source when a strike occurs. In these constructions the operational components of the light circuit are exposed to adverse weather conditions. For example, the threading of the fishing line between circuit making members which are mounted externally of the light source places both the line and circuit members in a condition subject to icing and moisture. Furthermore, the clamping action of the members which are intended to make the light circuit on the line place a further resistance on the line which must be overcome by a striking fish, thereby possibly interfering with successful hooking of the fish. When the flag staff is required to resiliently engage a circuit member of the light source, the problem of exposure of this element to weather as described above exists, as well as the fact that the resilient flag staff is subject to disturbance by the wind. Tip-ups using this type of indicator light can be adversely affected by a variable wind so as to cause a dim or intermittent light signal.
In the majority, if not all, of the known illuminated tip-up designs, the light source, elements for operating the light source in response to a strike, and frequently the mounting means for the light source, are all permanent parts of the tip-up. Consequently, the utility of the tip-up is limited, as a daylight-only fisherman has no need to purchase the additional equipment necessary to illuminate the conventional tip-up. Thus, a separate packaged combination of the necessary elements described is not available, leaving the need for ready adaption of a conventional tip-up for nocturnal use unfilled.